Kukembalikan Padamu!
by Wachi-wa
Summary: Ketika pasangan yang terlalu klop itu menentukan siapa uke mereka. Shonen-Ai, berdasarkan manga Harada - "kurikaesu" dengan banyak penyesuaian.
**…..**

 **.**

.

"Huh? Menyelesaikan masalah kalian?" Takasugi menatap kedua lelaki yang berani menganggu acara minum kopi dipagi hari dengan kekasih tercintanya. Tangan kirinya yang terselempit sepuntung rokok memangku wajahnya yang sudah benar-benar jengkel.

"Bukankah kalian bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri? Kalian sudah dewasa,kan?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Takasugi!" Gintoki- nama lelaki bersurai perak yang tiba-tiba meninggikan volume suaranya. Mata ikan itu memang tidak menampakkan keseriusan, lelaki yang merokok disebelahnya bahkan berbisik untuk mengecilkan nada suaranya, walaupun sebenarnya Gintoki samasekali tidak peduli.

"Aku ingin kau menentukan siapa diantara kami yang pantas disebut uke, bukankah Mayora ini pantas disebut uke!?"

* * *

:

:

 **Kukembalikan padamu!**

 **Berdasarkan manga buatan Harada, "Kurikaesu" , dengan sedikit perubahan.**

 **Sorachi "Gorilla"-sensei with Harada-sensei**

Fanfiction by Wachi-wa

:  
:

* * *

"Siapa yang kau panggil uke? Kau selalu meronta dibawahku, Bodoh!"

Hijikata menatap Gintoki sengit, sedangkan yang ditatap sengit balas menantang, Takasugi menghisap rokoknya lalu menatap kekasihnya yang duduk sambil meminum soft drink. Ia tak ingin ini terus berlanjut, ia menarik nafas lelah lalu menutup matanya.

"Bukankah Hijikata-san lebih cocok jadi uke? Bukankah Danna lebih tinggi dari Hijikata-san?" Okita- kekasih Takasugi yang asik meminum _soft drink_ tanpa perduli- jadi tertarik untuk mengikuti pembicaraan, nada datarnya benar-benar menyinggung syaraf sensitive Hijikata.

"Aku bukanlah uke ,Bodoh!"

Gintoki menatap Hijikata seakan-akan mengatakan 'Mulai sekarang jadilah uke, Hijikata-kun' membuat urat syaraf Hijikata semakin panas, "SIAPA YANG MAU JADI UKE!?" Hijikata berteriak kencang-kencang, tanpa perduli dengan keadaan café yang mulai banyak didatangi mahasiswa-mahasiswi lain. Takasugi menutup telinga dan matanya , ia tidak mau gendang telinganya pecah.

"Ne, Shinsuke bukankah Hijikata-san cocok menjadi uke?"

Okita menatap kekasihnya itu, wajahnya diimut-imutkan agar kekasihnya – yang kata mantan terdahulu Takasugi sangat sulit dimengerti- mau mengiyakan tuturan Okita yang bertujuan untuk membuat Hijikata semakin jatuh. Sayangnya, tidak seperti yang ditebak Okita, Takasugi berkata lain.

"Tidak"

Okita langsung terkejut, Takasugi tersenyum lalu membuka matanya sambil menghembuskan asap rokok.

"Gintoki, sewaktu menjadi pacarku dulu sangatlah manja, terlebih sekarang ini. Aku ingat sewaktu dia memintaku kencan di bioskop, dia memintanya tiap 2 menit sekali. Aku pikir dia cocok menjadi uke"

"Hah!? Pa-pacar!?" Okita shock sewaktu mendengar itu, Takasugi adalah lelaki popular tapi ia tak menyangka mantan Takasugi baik wanita maupun lelaki sungguh diluar dugaan, Gintoki yang mendengar langsung berdiri sambil memerah, ia memukul meja sambil menepisnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Ho? Kau membantahnya?"

Gintoki tertawa hambar lalu menunjuk Hijikata,

"Kau tau kan dia tidak sepertimu, dia kaku dan err… yah begitulah! Tak mungkin kau menyamakanku saat masih bersamamu dulu!"

Sontak Hijikata terdiam, ia menajamkan matanya lalu menghisap rokoknya kuat-kuat lalu mengambil tas yang diletakkannya disebelahnya. Tas warna hitam dengan motif kotak-kotak kuning itu diselempangkan ke bahu dan ia menekan rokonya ke asbak. Gintoki terkejut, mata siamnya menatap tingkah Hijikata dengan khawatir.

Takasugi menenangkan Okita yang hendak menangis dan menatap Hijikata dengan datar, "Hijikata, mau kemana kau?" , Hijikata mengeratkan selempangan di bahunya dan tanpa menoleh kearah Gintoki ia mendesis pelan.

"Hijika—"

"Sebenarnya, kalau kau bosan kau bisa mengakhiri hubungan ini"

Gintoki terkejut, "Hijikata-kun!"

Takasugi yang berhasil membuat Okita tenang menarik rokok dari mulutnya dan menghembuskan asap dengan cepat, sedangkan Gintoki mengambil tas birunya dan merangkul beberapa buku di dada dan berusaha memanggil Hijikata, walau ternyata malah semakin jauh tertinggal.

"Ah, aku pergi, Takasugi, Souichiro-kun!"

"Hn!"

Gintoki mengejar lelaki itu, jalannya sengaja dicepatkan agar bisa seirama dengan langkah kaki Hijikata yang melebar. Ia menatap lelaki itu dari belakang sambil meneteskan keringat, ia tak tahu asal bicaranya bisa membuat kekasihnya ini marah, bahkan mengajak memutuskan hubungan.

"Hijikata-kun, Hijikata-kun!"

Hanya decit sepatunya Hijikata yang terdengar, tidak ada suara sahutan ataupun makian yang biasa didengarnya, ia terus memanggil kekasihnya itu ,tetapi jawaban benar-benar tak kunjung didengarnya.

"Hijikata-kun, dengarkan aku, aku hanya membicarakan apa yang kupikirkan tadi…"

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin ini berakhir!?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu, dengakan aku dulu!..."

Langkah Hijikata terhenti diikuti Gintoki, "…Jadi, aku tak tahu kau bisa marah seperti ini…" Gntoki melirik kearah lain, ia menyesal.

"Aku!" Gintoki mendongak, lalu mendekati kekasihnya yang tampak tak ingin berbalik untuk melihatnya. "Aku menyesal, maafkan aku…" ia menunduk.

"Hijikata-kun, maafkan aku…" Gintoki terus menunduk, wajahnya memerah, sedikit air mata telah tertumpuk di ekor matanya, ia benar-benar menyesal. Gintoki tak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan tanpa memkirkan kembali perasaan Hijikata.

Hijikata tampak berbalik, terlihat dibayangannya yang tercetak jelas ditanah. Gintoki tak mengangkat wajahnya, ia terus menundukkan wajahnya . Tiba-tiba,Gintoki merasakan tangan Hijikata yang telah mendongakkan wajahnya, tangan itu menyentuh pelipisnya dan memaksa Gintoki mendongakkan wajahnya.

Gintoki terkejut ketika didepannya Hijikata tetap dengan wajah sengitnya memandang Gintoki, mata shappirenya dengan tajam mengintimidasi mata siam Gintoki. Gintoki terkejut, ia terdiam dengan otak yang penuh dengan tanda tanya, wajah Hijikata semakin dekat kearahnya dan tetap dengan matanya yang tajam.

"Hoh!?" desisnya

"Pfftt!" tiba-tiba mundur dan tersenyum.

"Hanya bercanda!"

"Hahahah!" Hijikata langsung tertawa deras seakan-akan tak ada apapun, wajah tampannya itu jelas-jelas mengukir wajahnya yang tertawa lepas diahadapan Gintoki yang masih dengan keterkejutannya. Sedetik kemudian Gintoki tersadar sembari memegang pelipisnya sendiri, "Hah!"

"HAH!"

"K-Kau mengerjaiku ya!, Bodoh! Kau ingin kita putus!? Dan ternyata itu hanya gurauanmu!?" Gintoki menunjuk-nunjuk Hijikata dengan teriakan keras, wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Huh!?"

"Jadi kau ingin kita benar-benar putus?"

Wajah Hijikata berubah sengit lagi, aura kelam itu membuat Gintoki mundur selangkah, "Huh!, a-anu"

"Hijikata-kun, tidak, bukan begitu maksudku…"

Hijikata menolehkan pandangannya kesamping lalu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, Gintoki merapatkan rangkulan di bukunya dan tas selempangnya, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud begitu…" Gintoki mendekati Hijikata yang dibalas Hijikata dengan semakin melangkah mundur.

"… aku hanya bercanda, kita jangan putus, Hijikata-kun"

"pfftt…."

Gintoki tersadar ketika suara itu keluar dari bibir Hijikata, ia menarik jaketnya, "KAU MENGERJAIKU LAGI KAN!" Hijikata tertarik lalu tangannya terlepas, ia tertawa lepas dengan keras hingga membuat alis Gintoki naik, lelaki perak itu marah. "Kukira kau benar-benar…, Argghh!"

"HAHAHA, jadi kau mau putus!?" Hijikata menawarkan hal itu sambil tertawa, tampaknya ia samasekali tidak serius. Gintoki menatap Hijikata dengan mata kemarahan dan wajah yang penuh semburat merah akibat malu.

"Arghh!"

Pats!

"Oi!" Hijikata terkejut karena Gintoki berbalik , "Huh! Sudahlah aku tidak peduli lagi!"

"Aku benci kau!" Gintoki semakin menjauh dengan sambil menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras. "jangan marah, Gintoki" Hijikata tersenyum sambil mengejarnya.

* * *

….

Fin!

….

Puuuh!,

Wachi-wa note :

Dari sekian ginhiji yang Wachi tulis, cuma ini yang fin dan di post kef f-net. Wachi harap kalian bisa menerima gaya tulis Wachi yang amburegul begini.

Budidayakan ngereview ya, setelah baca…!

Salam hangat, Wachi-wa


End file.
